


Or his Enablers

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Never Trust a Mad Scientist - or his Enablers [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author is Eating Marshmallows and Channelling Byakuran, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blame Verde, Crack, Earth Goddess Dino Cavallone, Earth Goddess Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fertility Drug, I Meant the Crack Tag, Kyoya's Little Animal Fixation, Mad Science Made Them Do It, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Orgy Aftermath, Post-Canon, Sixty-Three Children and Counting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It was all Verde's fault. He was the one that had given Tsuna the energy drink to test.Except it wasn't him that'd had the original idea. That was Chrome and Yuni.(This is not a contiguous fic, but rather a collection of snippets, fragments and head canons. Heed the tags.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will consist of individual scenes and shorts post the events in "Never Trust a Mad Scientist". That fic will continue to stand alone as an orgy, gathering PoVs as I write them; this will merely be one possible set of outcomes.

Chrome and Yuni clutched onto each other and cackled. Their plan had worked! No more insinuations that they should both just start taking one for their Familigas and begin popping out babies as to heirs to the various men around them.

“Oops.” Chrome looked at Yuni, with a question in her eyes. 

The little former Sky Arcobaleno smiled sheepishly. “Verde was his normal overachieving self.” Using a trick that she’d been working on, Yuni coaxed her own Sky Flame into something close enough to Mist so she could share the vision that she’d just received. 

The sight of the strongest of the Vongola Guardian’s waddling, truly enormous, obviously only days away from giving birth formed in front of them both. The Cloud was wearing a yukata that had clearly been cut for his engorged frame and an almost as pregnant Cavallone Decimo was hovering within arms reach.

Chrome lent her Mist Flames to Yuni, allowing her to instead to concentrate on directing the vision. When the Varia Compound replaced the Cavallone one, and they were treated to the sight of an exceedingly pregnant Xanxus and a pair of only marginally less pregnant swordsmen, the two women slid to the floor in hysterics.

“Siberia. We need to send Verde to Siberia to keep him safe, or he’s going to end up dead.” Chrome choked out between her tears. “What about Tsuna and Byakuran? They were there too.”

Yuni’s answer was to shift her focus again. 

Byakuran looked miserable; his customary bag of marshmallows nowhere to be seen and whilst he was lounging in his normal fashion, there was instead there was a plate of saltine crackers on the arm of his throne-like chair. Tsuna was visiting him, and like the Cavallone Don, he appeared to have taken to pregnancy like a duck to water, though he was at least as big as Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Voooooiii! Why do I remember tentacles, shitty Mist?"

"Because you begged for them," Mammon shrugged, "and Verde had been so kind -" they stopped speaking, amusement curving their lips.

"Voooii, what did that mad scientist do"

"That'll cost you, Commander." Squalo snarled, but offered a wad of cash to the Mist.

Mammon brought a glass case out of somewhere; it hummed with Mist Flames, and at the centre of it were three tight Indigo balls that thrummed with Life.

"He made this possible. For all of us who were present at the time, Commander." Mammon's smile was perverse. "Of course, it happens occasionally anyway, because Flames are like that. But it's normally one; not three. Or _seven_."

Squalo's eyes widened as he checked his own Flames.

"I -"

"Six. You've even got two Skies in there. And two Rains. And one of mine, who you _will_ look after.“

"That's only five. And _Fuck_ how did you manage that with tentacles? Goddamn Mists." Mammon threw back their head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squalo is carrying six - one each from Tsuna and Dino, two from Takeshi, one courtesy of Mammon, and the last is one of Kyoya's.


	3. Chapter 3

"baka-Tsuna, why is your Cloud running the nursery?"

"Because if we don't let him, he steals all the babies he can lay any claim to - whether it be sire or carrier or just godparent and forts up in the Cavallone mansion claiming that the little animals are safer with him, Reborn."

"But Clouds aren't suppose to be maternal!" Reborn positively whined.

"He's not. He's," Tsuna flails his hands, "he's teaching them to be Carnivores before the rest of us corrupt them into stupid Herbivores! Or at least that's what he's claiming, Reborn!"


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell are you carrying _seven_ and making it look easy, trash? I only have three and they're causing me no end of issues. I can't drink, and I've spent the last week eating fucking _waldorf salads_ rather than steak." Xanxus snarled from his position on his throne.

Tsuna just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wanted a bigger territory, father. And as my territory is my generation of the Vongola Alliance, you as the previous generation needed to be made to provide said territorial expansion." 

Kyoya didn't know whether to proud of his five year old daughter, or exasperated with her. He settled for both.

"Some warning would have been appreciated, daughter. I am not the most graceful of men when pregnant, and you are not yet old enough to take over my duties; pray who is to do them while I am incapacitated?"


	6. Chapter 6

He's going to fucking kill someone if he doesn't get some relief soon it's been two months since that damned mad scientist's potion fueled orgy and he's so fucking horny thanks to the damn pregnancy and his three brats growing in his gut. What's worse is his fucking shark trash is out on a mission for the next week which normally wouldn't be so bad except the baby boss's Rain is also out for the next week as well. Which leaves him without his two main sources of relief and there's no way in hell he's going to ask the baby boss to help no mater how willing he'd be not when it would mean admitting that his three brats are driving him nuts while the damn baby boss's fucking nine haven't done the same to him!

Which doesn't change the fact that he's been hard for the last three hours and that masturbating has done nothing for it except make him hornier then he already was and that if he doesn't get relief soon he's going to go on a rampage and...

BANG!

"Shishishi! The prince has returned!"

Well, he thinks, watching as Bel waltzed into his office. Looks like the answer to his problem just arrived; and he begins to smile. Only it's a smile that would cause any sane man, and if the way Bel is suddenly looking at him warily, a few insane ones as well to run screaming in terror.


End file.
